1. Field
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a rechargeable battery protection apparatus. For example, embodiments of the present invention relate to a rechargeable battery protection apparatus for preventing or reducing abnormal overcharge.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a rechargeable battery is capable of being repeatedly charged and discharged. Examples of a rechargeable battery include, but are not limited to, a nickel-metal hydride (Ni-MH) battery, a lithium (Li) ion battery, etc.
The rechargeable battery is used as a power source for a mobile device, an electric vehicle, a hybrid vehicle, an electrical device, etc., and can be used in various ways depending on device types to which it is applied.
A low-capacity rechargeable battery is used in small portable electronic devices such as, but not limited to, mobile phones, notebook computers, and camcorders, while a high-capacity rechargeable battery is widely used as a power source for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle, etc., but rechargeable batteries are not limited thereto.
The rechargeable battery may be used in small electronic devices as a single cell battery or in motor-driving power sources, etc., as a pack in which a plurality of cells are electrically coupled or connected.
When such a rechargeable battery is abnormally overcharged, an increased voltage inside of the rechargeable battery generates gas. The generated gas increases internal pressure, such that a case of the rechargeable battery may expand and explode.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.